my life as superhero girl
by jennymaster
Summary: my first time making a story for fan fiction so i hope this is good . this story is a what if story what bat girl was robin 's sister
1. in need of help

**My life as a superhero bat kid **

**By Morgan leanna Hoover **

**August 21 2013**

**(**** I do not own anything in this story young justice teen titans and the justice league will be used . I wish that I did own DC comics because I would not have stopped young justice or the justice league. I do own my own person of sparrow****.)**

**Chapter one: the bats in the mine**

**While fighting some of the Gotham bad guys in the old Gotham coal mine they ended up setting off a trap for the bats that made sure they were trapped in the mine. The trap blocked the front way out and a way to get deeper in the mine in the bat cave agent a sent for help to get the bats out of the mine before they ran out of air in the mine. In the mine batgirl got up from being knocked out. Huh … what happened... oh man got trapped in the mine. Got to get light in here. She checked her belt for glow sticks. Found them and broke them in two. She had thrown them in the small area. Batman trapped under some of the mine and robin is lying still knocked out near me. Man I can't move my legs without pain and my chest feels like it is on fire. So I got broken ribs oh joy. Birr why did it get cold and freezing in here Oh no. I must be going into shock. Just then robin begun to wake up oh man who hit me robin are you okay asked batgirl. No I feel like I got ran over by the joker and of all bad guys. My head hurts and I can't move my legs with pain. I can't even move my chest without blacking out. Is it just me or its cold in here? It not just you I am cold too. I think it may be shock causing the cold. Oh great. How's batman? I have no idea. He is not up yet. Huh what happened? Batman you are awake. A mine trap went off and got us good . are you and robin ok? No we got hurt in the trap. We may be going to shock but we are ok . how are you **


	2. still in the mine

Chapter two still in the mine .

( I do not own anything of dc comics . this chapter will be longer I hope .in this superman likes super boy tell me how I am doing with my first fan fiction .)

Batman robin and batgirl are trapped In the Gotham mines from a group of TNT blasts. Batgirl and robin are talking when they see that batman is awake. Batman was trapped under one half of the mine trap. Batgirl robin are you both hurt? Yes batman and bad too. Batman turns the best he can under the rocks to see both robin and batgirl were laying on their sides shaking badly under both of their capes. Both of their faces he could see in the red glow of the glow sticks were pale white and looked to be covered in water. He knew then that bat girl and robin both had high fevers. Batman could tell that he broken both of his legs and of all his ribs. When he began to shake as bad as two weak, young, hurt, and sick heroes he knew he looked and felt like batgirl and robin that who lying next to him trying to keep awake and to stop their hard shaking. Batman I am so cold cried robin is it just me or is get hard to breathe in here. Batman and robin could both feel that batgirl is right. The bat family cuddled close together even with the injuries they had. Batman pulled his wards close to him and said if he did not make it he will be there on the other side waiting with his mom and dad next to their mom and dad. They said they would wait for him if they died before him. You could hear the pain each time they breathed in. they kept fighting not to pass out because if they did they may not get up again. Batgirl had begun to sing Christian songs she heard when her mom and dad died. Batman and robin both joined in the songs when they knew the words to the song. Two hours passed of this when they had to stop because they had to focus on breathing which got very hard for the hurt and sick bats. Robin said he felt he was in an oven because of how he was .Robin asked batman and batgirl if they thought the team and justice league would save them in time. Batman and batgirl said that they had no idea if they could be saved in time.

It was getting hard to breathe for the Gotham heroes were badly in need of help. Outside of the mine the young justice and justice league had just got there to dig the bats of out the mine. Superman asked super boy if he could hear the three inside. Super boy said he could and that they getting weaker and hard even for him and superman to hear. With that they got to work to get the bat family out. All most three hours passed when they made to where the bats were cuddled close together even batman still under the mine . Kid flash and red arrow went to try getting their best friends (in and out the hero time) up. Robin batgirl it is kid flash and red arrow we are here with the others and even with the justice league. Huh …. Red arrow said a sick and weak looking batgirl what took you so long kid flash said robin. Super man said all right you kids let's get batgirl and robin out the way so we can get batman out. Kid and red arrow took the sick and weak teens into their arms making sure they were still well covered with their capes. Soon batman was in superman arms covered in his black cape. The heroes resting outside jumped up at seeing the saved weak and sick bat clan. Arteims and Miss Martian both looked at the young kids in red arrow and kid flash arms. They wanted to cry at how small and weak they looked. Aqua lad and the other boys that said that the whole bat group looked small and weak even batman in superman arms. The bat clan was moved to the watchtower med bay for the very badly needed help. Four very long days passed for young justice and the leaguers waiting in the waiting room for any word they could get on the bats. Martian man hunter came out and told the group that the bats would recover and going to be flying in the dark skies of Gotham in about four to eight months. Kid flash and red arrow look at each other before saying oh man will we have our work cut out for us making sure the bats stay with the doc's plans. Superman said we all do. In the bat family's room the young justice went to visit batgirl and robin.


	3. the recovery

I do not own anything. Read and say something about it.

**Chapter three: the recovery **

Young justice looked into the room to see the bats all awake waiting for visitors. Kid flash cried robin red arrow arteims come on in said batgirl and batman. Kid flash asked how you guys are doing. Batgirl said tried and still sick and sore. Red arrow said I am not shocked the three of you were in that mine for almost 10 hours. Ten hours said the bat clan. Batman said thanks for saving us we did not believe we would all get out of that alive. So how bad were we when you guys got us out of the mine asked robin and batgirl. Miss Martian said you would have to ask Red arrow and kid flash who seen them while in the mine. Well how bad asked batman. Red arrow said badly I thought the three were dead when I first saw you. You had to look close to see any of you breathing said kid flash. You were shivering very badly enough it made us worried of the mine coming down on top of you. When we picked robin and batgirl they were cold as ice. You were in the ER for 15 hours to just try and keep you three alive. The three of you had very bad cases of shock. Green arrow told us that you three died twice in the ER. What said now the shocked bats? Wow just wow said robin. How long are we out of the fight for asked batman? Red arrow said 4 to 6 months. What said batman. Then batman, robin and batgirl said the next months will be fun making every hero ready to run. **(I will not tell you of the whole time that the three bats while recovered just the good parts**.)

It was the third week when the first part took place. Why, would someone in their right mind give the bats silly sting yelled arteims while trying to get the black, bright hot pink, lime green, red and sky blue silly sting from her hair? The flash and green arrow had given three cans to the hurt kids while even giving the batman four cans of silly sting. In the med bay all you could hear was the loud laugher of a happy bat clan.

Five days after the silly sting day the team had their hands full when they found out the bats had gotten sick. Kid flash and red arrow were the only ones that the bat clan would not throw something at. Super boy found that out the hard way He got a mouth full of sticky bat goo from batman. A thick book to the head from robin and medical knifes thrown from batgirl. The team said that he was lucky the little green rock did not come out. He said he glad he had the unable to hurt part of superman unless the green rock came out of course. When going to bed that night they all said they heard singing coming from kid and arrow.

It was the beginning of the month four last week when you could tell that young justice were on their last legs on caring for the bats. Red Arrow two more months said kid flash doing a rare brake from the bats that day. Kid flash said red arrow what said kid Be Glad I am Not a Bat Kid because I want to feed you to the bats in the bat cave because of that.

While recovering the team had robin's and batgirl's birthdays. They had two batman birthday cakes. Red Arrow that batman's face would break when they asked for batman birthday. Batman said that they would get his gift when they got back to the bat cave. Super man and the league had given the bird and bat a hunger game book set, three art kits with paints, a science kit (hey they are bright kids) and more things that they could use to drive young justice nuts. Kid flash and the others thought them doing well on their own and without help. For the next three days what the bats did.

After that mad house time red arrow and kid flash took care of the bats while being sick because they got food poisoned after eating food that they had at the party for robin and batgirl almost two weeks before. Shivering and feverish kid flash bent over a trash can and asked a feverish and shivering Red Arrow who was taking of robin that had just thrown up. Why the league did not show up to help them. Red said that they were taking of Gotham while the bats recovered. Oh said kid flash before throwing up again He groaned. Batgirl had begun to cry because she had thrown up and missed the trash can getting covered in it. Their hearts stopped with them hearing batman throw up. Oh Boy said kid flash we have a long night before us.

The day that young justice had been hoping for had come. Some of them were even had praying for it to come fast. Batman, batgirl and robin said thanks to young justice taking of them for so long. When the bats left for Gotham the tired teens fell down wherever they were. Kid and red arrow both said that they could sleep for at least two weeks and that they did.


	4. cold heroes

Chapter four: Mr. Freeze means Frozen heroes oh great.

(I do not own anything of dc comics.)

Kid flash groaned as he woke up next to Red Arrow. Huh what happen he asked out loud? Red arrow said we were on that mission to find Mr. Freeze in Gotham. The team got away but batman me you robin and batgirl got caught. How asked kid flash I have no idea said Red Arrow. Just then the door to their room was thrown open and three shivering ice covered forms were thrown in. Mr. Freeze said good luck on keeping them alive long enough to be found. Then the now ice covered door closed and was locked. Kid and red arrow ran to see the forms that had not gotten up but were just lying there shivering very hard and barely softly breathing. It took one look to see that they were batman, robin and batgirl. Kid flash said we are without their belts. Oh great said Red Arrow. Huh … Red …arrow … said batgirl. Batman Robin can you hear me asked kid flash who covered them with thin but warm blankets he found in the room. He folded their capes to place under their heads. Huh… kid… flash, red…arrow where are we, Where the others are asked batman. We have no idea where we are said Red Arrow. But we do know the team got away. Good said robin while trying to fight his teeth from chattering too bad. What did freeze do to you guys asked Kid flash? He flashed froze us five times said batgirl before putting us a freezer for long we have no idea .

Our bodies are so missed up it not funny said batman who lying was on red arrow arms after he had a bad coughing spell. Oh … man …my head …hurts said robin. Kid flash and Red Arrow would not say it but they were not feeling good at all. Batman had felt it in Red Arrow who shivered while holding him. Batgirl could see that Kid Flash was sick due to the way he talked. It sounded like he had a very cold. The three knew it would be long before kid flash and red arrow were lying down beside them.

In the ice covered room things had gotten worse as the days got longer. If you looked at the room now it was covered in throw up and was looking a sickly gray black color because Kid flash, Red arrow, batman, robin and batgirl had got severely sick. They all had fevers, had gone into shock, had very bad shivers, could not move without pain and got sick to the stomachs. Red arrow told batgirl that he likes her like a girlfriend. She told him that she liked him as a boyfriend. Kid flash and robin said aww how cute. Batman shocked them all with a warm slime say he was happy that Red and batgirl had fallen in love with each other. He was glad it was Red because he would take care of the young batgirl if he and robin did not make it. A cold blast of ice cold air shocked them back to where they trapped. Oh … kid...Flash …I …am…soo… cold said robin who shivered next to kid trying to find the warmth of his friend that was long gone. Batman and Red arrow knew if they did not get help soon they would not make it.

Kid flash, red arrow, batman, robin and Batgirl could look at each other and see that they were turning a light blue, had a deathly slow pulse that hard to find and hear Kid flash slowly opened his snow and ice covered eyes to see that the others were covered in large piles of snow. Robin said ki…d flash…h are…we …going to … die in ….here His teeth chattering madly. He said I have no idea robin. Red arrow looked at batgirl and batman and kid flash and robin that were looking worse than before. He knew that they needed help fast or they would all die. Batman shook hard while looking at everyone in the room .He knew they were slowly dying by being froze to death.

The door of the room was melted off to show Super man and the leaguers there to save the bats and kids. What they saw broke their hearts. All of The kids and batman were covered in snow and looking not even looking alive. Oh Kid Flash asked the flash. Huh … what …is …happening …guys …wake …up its….the league …they …came …to …save …us said Robin. Kid Flash weakly said flash..? Super Man ….is … that…. You asked Batman? Gree…n Arrow said batgirl. It is me batman we came to save you guys. Oh …. That's good said Batman. It is me batgirl said green arrow. Oh …said Red Arrow and batgirl. Wonder women said let's just get them to the med bay before they die on us. While going to there batman asked if freeze was stopped and caught. Yes young justice got them said Superman. They made it back in time to get them some badly needed help.

The next day kid flash and Red arrow woke up happy to be a warm bed and seeing Green Arrow and The Flash near them in chairs asleep. They could see the bats on the other side of the room still passed out. Kid flash you are wake cried flash. Be quite said green arrow that then saw that Red Arrow was awake. Hey how are you feeling asked green arrow. Sick as a house and tired said a still sleepy Red Arrow. Just then batgirl woke up to see Red Arrow sliming at her. Hey my baby batgirl how are you feeling Sick and very tied out like said batgirl how you my sexy arrow. Sexy Arrow said a shocked Green Arrow and flash. They became boyfriend and girlfriend said robin. And I approve of it said batman. Wow said green arrow would have thought a bat and an arrow would get together said flash. Oh man I feel sick said robin. You are going to sick soon said the flash. Why asked batman. The fact you were almost frozen into blocks of ice. Oh I get it said batgirl. Our bodies are getting warmed up again but we are still shocked from being cold. Our body can't tell the different of being cold and warm yet. Wow said Green Arrow that bat is bright. Oh man I am going to be sick cried batman. The flash ran and got a trash can just in the nick of time. Thanks … flash said batman in a weak voice. The bats , red arrow, and kid flash only took about three weeks to recover from their colds and flu they had .


	5. fear gas

I did not own anything in this story.

Chapter five: Fear Gas made nightmares

While on a mission in Gotham Red Arrow, batgirl, robin and batman were hit a new kind of fear gas. After passing of the scarecrow to the Gotham cops they hit the ground asleep. Gordon called for help. He watched as the heroes took the scared out of their minds heroes to the watch tower. Super man said that the gas knocked them out then the fear gas came in to play. He sent the flash and green arrow to get to star labs where they were working on something to save the heroes.

Red Arrow's nightmare:

No take me he cried at joker who had caught him, kid flash and the bats taking them to where all the Gotham villains waited for their time with the bats. AAAAHHH yelled batman as the joker's joy buzzer shocked him for the tenth time. helpppp someone cried robin as poison Ivy 's poison made him feel like he was in a fire ball before he was covered in acid by joker's acid poppers .Red arrow …. Help me said batgirl who shook in a block of bloody ice. Before Red Arrow knew it Bane stepped on batman. Batman's blood and skin covered his boots and went half way up his plants. Kid flash and red arrow threw up and batgirl just cried. Then He broke robin's neck then he threw robin to the ground like a rag doll before sitting on him. Robin's blood covered his whole back. Red arrow threw up at seeing the baby birds blood like that. Kid flash groaned robin as he shook over in the small jail room he and red were in. bat girl was shouting robin name until her voice went soft . The joker and poison Ivy both yelled that batman and robin's blood and skin covering him was a good look for him. Red Arrow could hear kid flash throwing up and sobbing behind him. He could that batgirl was shanking and sobbing. Why do we save the last bat for the last so the two lovers can see the other die said bane. Before the heroes could do or say anything poison ivy had put one of her vines thru kid flash's chest turning his bright yellow suit a bright red color. Kid Flash yelled batgirl. Oh come do not cry said joker you will be seeing him, battyman and bird boy soon as he hit her puff of his laughing gas .Red Arrow sobbed as he watched batgirl die laughing. She died with a joker grin on her face. Joker said let's not kill Arrow boy but let him live with what he just saw. And that they did too. If you were in the room all you would hear is Red Arrow sobbing on his hands and knees in batman and robins blood.

Green Arrow wished he could help Roy somehow as he yelled nooo why would not they not kill me?

Robin was yelling no mom! Dad! Don't go out! Batmannnn! Batgirl Wake up. Don't leave me! He was seeing his mom and dad's death all over again and the deaths of batman, batgirl, Kid flash and red arrow. In his dream he was holding his sister as she died in his arms from 14 shot gun wounds to her body. Batman lay died from his head cut from his neck. Red Arrow died while being in the joker's hands. He died with robin watching him laugh to his death. He relived the mother ship being blown up in the fail safe (hey it was easy to put in the story) mission with kid flash. But this time there was no waking up from it.

Kid flash wished he could help batman, robin, Red arrow and batgirl who were sobbing, crying, yelling their head off or were just shaking while asleep.

Batman's nightmare was see his mom and dad again and again. He held Red arrow as his blood slowly pooled out of the small boy cuts that made him look like some one's dog used chew toy. Red Arrow stay with me he cried as red arrow took his last breath in his arms. He could only look on Martian man hunter lost the fight to save the three young justice kids that had not gotten up from something he made. All three kids had died in the training tool because after being killed in the mission they truly thought that they were dead. No matter what he did Martian man hunter could not get them back. The team and the league were shocked to find out Batman had killed Robin, batgirl and kid flash all because he wanted to test his new crime fighting training tool. His heart was breaking as he carried the dead robin and batgirl to the bat plane. As He left with batgirl he could hear the flash sobbing over kid flash's dead body. he hear arteims tell the team as they went their ways that she hoped one of the Gotham bad guys would kill him or the league would kick him out for he what did . He left the league because of the fact he knew arteims was right. He went to the bat cave just sat next where batgirl and robin outfits hung sobbing begging them to come back with no luck.

Super man and the others hearts were breaking every time they saw the five in the med bay. It took three days to get the cure for the fear gas made and two days for the bats, kid flash and red arrow to fully recover from gas .the heroes tried talk to the five about what they saw but if you know the bats and their friends you when you are hit with fear gas you talk about what you saw with someone who had hit with it before .So the five got together in Gotham and talked .In the end they all came closer together then before. That made the five of the one most well working together heroes group ever for the city of Gotham.


	6. the deaths

I do not own anything .

Chapter six: the day no one thought would come (the day both batman and robin as night wing died). This is the funeral of the batman and night wing

Oh why said batgirl as she stood next to kid flash or Wally. He said to her sobbing I have no idea why they took the bad guys out like that. Batgirl and kid flash had been the ones to find the burnt forms of batman and robin or night wing. They had used fire and gas to stop the bad guys from get to the league with a bug that could have killed them. Arteims said coming up benid the two they are hero in every saying of the word. After every one had some time with the closed coffins a very true song was sang by batgirl, wonder girl, red arrow, speedy and kid flash (I do not own this song or it maker) batgirl began the song while trying not to sob too hard . It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light she knew that her and every one who knew batman and night wing in and out of the mask. Red arrow hugged her as he went next .

Reaching' for you through that stormy cloud

Now here we are gathered in our little hometown

This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd kid flash thought and sung this line with a very heavy heart as he looked to the skies above them looking for a bat and bird in white with angel 's wings .

Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'

Was there anything I could have said or done?

Oh, I had no clue you were masking the whole group on stage is sobbing now as they think of the fact they were watching TV when batman and night wing died.

A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong batgirl and kid flash sung this line.

And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song batgirl 's shanking voice did this one while thinking of her always in the spotlight dead brother .

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old

Roundin' third to score the winning run

You always played with passion no matter what the game red arrow kid flash and batgirl did this line .

When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun batgirl sung this while trying not to fall down on her knees sobbing

Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'

And was there anything I could have said or done?

Oh, I had no clue you were masking

A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong

And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song the whole league and team and every one on stage are singing this

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze

The golden sun is shining on my face

The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing

This old world really ain't that bad a place batgirl sings this and could almost heard batman and night wing singing too.

Oh, why? There's no comprehending

And who am I to try to judge or explain?

Oh, but I do have one burning question

Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?

They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried

Super man is on stage while sobbing he sings

'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song batgirl sings next her voice getting stronger

Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song every one is sobbing out the last two lines for two fallen heroes of the dark and two heroes who have to learn how to fly without daddy bats and their big brother night wing batgirl knows she would make the right about keeping Gotham and night wing city s safe because even if batman and night wing are gone they will be with her until the end of time .


	7. 9112001(league)

I did not own anything in this story.

Chapter seven : 9/11/2001 (leaguers)(A few bad words are in this )

It has been 12 years since that day. I am very happy to say we have the justice league here at the hall of justice to sing have you forgotten. (I do not own the song.)

I hear people saying we don't need this war

But, I say there's some things worth fighting for (batman sings this while thinking that he has three things worth fighting for. (Night wing robin and batgirl.)

What about our freedom and this piece of ground

We didn't get to keep 'em by backing down( super man joins batman singing the next line )

They say we don't realize the mess we're getting in

Before you start your preaching let me ask you this my friend (it's back too batman who sings the next line looking out to the crowd.)

Have you forgotten how it felt that day?

To see your homeland under fire

And her people blown away

Have you forgotten when those towers fell? (Wonder women and superman sing the next line)

We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell

And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout bin Laden

Have you forgotten? (The flash and batman sing this )

They took all the footage off my T.V.

Said it's too disturbing for you and me (the team comes out of the hall to join the league on the stage.) (Batman, batgirl, and robin sing the next line)

It'll just breed anger that's what the experts say

If it was up to me I'd show it everyday (batman and superman sing the next line in strong voices)

Some say this country's just out looking for a fight

Well, after 9/11 man I'd have to say that's right( robin in a shocking strong voice for a 13 year old teen sing next .)

Have you forgotten how it felt that day?

To see your homeland under fire

And her people blown away

Have you forgotten when those towers fell? ( both the league and team sings )

We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell

And we vowed to get the ones behind bin Laden

Have you forgotten? ( the league sings next )

I've been there with the soldiers

Who've gone away to war

And you can bet that they remember

Just what they're fighting for( batman and the batclan sings the next lines )

Have you forgotten all the people killed?

Yeah, some went down like heroes in that Pennsylvania field

Have you forgotten about our Pentagon?

All the loved ones that we lost and those left to carry on

Don't you tell me not to worry about bin Laden

Have you forgotten? (The team sings next )

Have you forgotten?

Have you forgotten? No one will ever forget that day not young justice or the justice league or the world.


End file.
